All That Glitters/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "All That Glitters". Characters #Reporter 1 (Troy Vincent) - Scene 1 #Ronnie Davison, boxer (Austin Hébert) - Scene 1 #Reporter 2 (Doug Simpson) - Scene 1 #Ray Humphreys, boxer (Alano Miller)- Scene 1 #Tommy Carrol, boxer (Toby Meuli) - Scene 1 #Ralph Lamb (Dennis Quaid) - Scene 2 #Jack Lamb (Jason O'Mara) - Scene 2 #Clay Winthrop (Jim Hanna) - Scene 2 #Katherine O'Connell (Carrie-Anne Moss) - Scene 2 #Vincent Savino (Michael Chiklis) - Scene 2 #Angelo LaFratta (Jonathan Banks) - Scene 2 #Johnny Rizzo (Michael Wiseman) - Scene 2 #Anthony "Red" Cervelli (James Russo) - Scene 2 #Vic Borelli (Joe Sabatino) - Scene 2 #High Roller - Scene 3* #High Roller's date - Scene 3* #Waiter (Artie O'Daly) - Scene 3 #Bouncer (Ed Ackerman) - Scene 5 #Dixon Lamb (Taylor Handley) - Scene 6 #Scotty Garrity, Fight Promoter (Marcus Giamatti) - Scene 7 #Mia Rizzo (Sarah Jones) - Scene 8 #Yvonne Sanchez (Aimee Garcia) - Scene 11 #Ben Boffa, Trainer (Dave Florek) - Scene 15 #Marlene, Lost Oasis Coat Check Girl (Kerry Knuppe) - Scene 17 #JB (Gareth Williams) - Scene 20 #Max, Lost Oasis bartender (Jamison Haase) - Scene 21 #Stephanie Davison (Jessica McKee) - Scene 24 #Chicago lieutenant 1 - Scene 35* #Chicago lieutenant 2 - Scene 35* #Chicago lieutenant 3 - Scene 35* #Chicago lieutenant 4 - Scene 35* #Chicago lieutenant 5 - Scene 35* Mentions #Deano Francella, Chicago Outfit North Side Lieutenant - Scene 4 #Jimmy Aversani, Chicago Outfit South Side Lieutenant - Scene 4 Locations #Las Vegas Convention Centre ##Main hall, interior - Scene 1, 36 ##Changing room, interior - Scene 15 ##Lockers, interior - Scene 16 ##Film room, interior - Scene 19 ##Tunnel, interior - Scene 32 #Restaurant ##Main restaurant, interior - Scene 2, 3, 35 #Sheriff's offices ##Sheriff's office, interior - Scene 4, 23, 34, 37 ##Interrogation room, interior - Scene 10, 27, 31, 33, 38 ##Corridor outside interrogation, interior - Scene 28 ##Reception desk, interior - Scene 11, 29 ##Cells, interior - Scene 26 ##Enterance, exterior - Scene 29 #Golden Nugget Casino ##Street, exterior - Scene 5, 6 #Diner ##Counter, interior - Scene 7 ##Street, exterior - Scene 7 #Savoy Hotel ##Casino floor, interior - Scene 8, 9, 25 ##Restaurant, interior - Scene 12 ##Elevator, interior - Scene 13, 14 ##Johnny's suite, interior - Scene 13, 20, 22 ##Valet stand, exterior - Scene 40 #Lost Oasis nightclub ##Bar, interior - Scene 17, 18, 21 #Bus Station ##Terminal, exterior - Scene 24 ##Bus, interior - Scene 24 ##Station, interior - Scene 39 #Streets ##Savino's car, interior - Scene 30 Scenes *Previously on (00:50) *Scene 1 - Boxers give a press conference at the convention centre (00:50) *Scene 2 - Clay Woodrough approachs Ralph, Katherine shows the Lambs Savino's bosses (01:45) *Scene 3 - Angelo is dubious about freshness of the food (03:50) *Scene 4 - Katherine talks the Lambs through the mob structure (05:23) *Scene 5 - Tommy turns up dead (06:50) *Opening titles (07:10) *Scene 6 - Ralph checks out the scene, chases Ray to the diner (07:20) *Scene 7 - Ray attacks a Fight Promoter (08:35) *Scene 8 - Savino gives Angelo a tour (10:14) *Scene 9 - Ralph warns Savino about Johnny (11:14) *Scene 10 - Ralph questions the promoter (11:50) *Scene 11 - Ralph considers the promoters accusation (12:30) *Scene 12 - Johnny dines with Mia (12:51) *Scene 13 - Johnny reacts badly until Vincent shows him his private suite (13:35) *Scene 14 - Mia sees through Savino's machinations (15:15) *Scene 15 - Lambs interview Tommy's trainer (15:59) *Scene 16 - Ralph checks Tommy's locker and finds a coat check ticket (16:45) *Scene 17 - Dixon identifies the ticket as being from the Lost Oasis (17:20) *Act break *Scene 18 - Lambs interview the checker (18:20) *Scene 19 - Ralph finds Ray watching Tommy's old fight footage (19:20) *Scene 20 - Johnny realizes he is being played and beats up a dealer (20:50) *Scene 21 - Dixon jokes with Max at the Lost Oasis, bag goes missing (21:48) *Scene 22 - Savino cleans up Johnny's mess (22:15) *Scene 23 - Lamb tries to figure out the code from the bag, gets called to Savoy (23:07) *Scene 24 - Lambs find Stephanie on the bus (24:20) *Scene 25 - Ralph arrests Johnny (24:45) *Scene 26 - Ralph puts Johnny in a cell (25:44) *Scene 27 - Jack interviews Stephanie (26:05) *Scene 28 - Jack discusses Stephanie with his colleagues (26:50) *Scene 29 - Savino comes to bail Johnny out (27:30) *Scene 30 - Johnny orders Ralph dead (29:06) *Act break *Scene 31 - Ralph identifies Stephanie (29:38) *Scene 32 - Lambs arrest Ronnie (31:35) *Scene 33 - Jack and Ralph question Ronnie (31:53) *Scene 34 - Katherine reports Tommy's heart condition (33:20) *Scene 35 - Johnny makes his case to kill Ralph (33:50) *Act break *Scene 36 - Ralph visits Ray and lets him off the hook (36:56) *Scene 37 - Katherine talks the case through with Ralph (39:03) *Scene 38 - Katherine charges Ronnie with felony assault with a deadly weapon (39:48) *Scene 39 - Ralph sees Stephanie out of town (40:28) *Scene 40 - Johnny and Angelo head to the airport (41:14) *End credits (43:25) Appearances 1x03 All That Glitters